


Jatlas: Do As I Say

by KingOfHearts709



Category: BioShock, jatlas - Fandom
Genre: Atlas is Real, Kissing, M/M, Mind Control, Rapture, ordering, would you kindly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would you kindly do as I say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jatlas: Do As I Say

**Author's Note:**

> Look, it's official. I'm Jatlas AND Bioshock trash.  
> Atlas was originally going to be mean but I couldn't do that to my poor Irish child. xoxo

“Boyo, would you kindly lie down for me?” Atlas states to Jack, and Jack obliges, not because he wants to, but because he can't help it. Even knowing what that damn phrase is capable of doesn't keep him from resisting. Though, at this rate, he probably needs a lie down. Running rampant through Rapture had worn him out, and finding a room not inhabited by Splicers seems nearly like a miracle.  
Jack sometimes hates when Atlas uses that phrase on him, either for his own benefit or not. Sometimes he liked hearing it because it sounded so good and nice and comforting.  
“Alright, now would you kindly close your eyes for me?” Atlas asks of Jack, and Jack does so. He's only half afraid of closing them because he's afraid of what may come next. But it's Atlas, and Atlas won't hurt him.  
This has happened a few times, for him to lie down and close his eyes. Sometimes it's just that, sometimes more. Sometimes he's left for hours on end, told to stay there and not move until Atlas’ say so.  
“Jack,” Atlas says quietly, as though his face is nearly inches from Jack's, “would you kindly kiss me?” Jack does so in a quick fashion, aiming his lips as best he could through closed eyes. Jack does feel Atlas’ lips kiss back, and he feels hands close in on his, legs hold him in place like he could run away.  
“Would you kindly take off my shirt?” Atlas asks quietly, moving his hands away. Jack's fingers act deftly, undoing each button, pushing off the fabric and throwing it to the side. At this point, Jack's only afraid of the next command, hoping to God it doesn't lead to him being treated like a dog.  
“Would you kindly find the scar on my body?” Atlas says slowly, leading Jack's hand towards his chest. Jack feels around, running fingers along creases until he touches the protruding scar on the left side of Atlas’ body. Once he's done, his hand drops.  
“Would you kindly open your eyes now?” Atlas asks, and when Jack opens them, Atlas is climbing off and away from him, grabbing his shirt and throwing it over his shoulder, walking away.  
“And Jack,” Atlas says, stopping and turning to look at him, “would you kindly wait for me to come back?” Jack lay there, doing as he's told, waiting there, watching Atlas walk away into the rest of Rapture.  
And he waited for a man who would never be coming back.


End file.
